A Lesson Learned
by amortentsarah
Summary: Scorpius finds himself down in the dungeons one night when his father decides to teach him a lesson.


Scorpius' breathing hitched in the darkness as he came to, trying to gain awareness to his surroundings. He was blindfolded, but he was sure even without it, he wouldn't be able to see anything. It was _too_ dark. It enveloped him and suffocated him, and he gasped for air as he tried to calm his nerves. He swallowed hard, the sound echoing in his ears as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Hello?" He called out, and the sound bounced around the room a couple of times. No one answered him. His hands were bound above him with chains bolted into the wall, and he could feel the slick, wet stone against his bare back if he shifted his weight slightly. He had to be in the dungeons. He'd always known they were here, but had never dared to go explore them, his own fears messing with his mind.

Now he was stuck to the wall, alone in the dungeons with no way out and no idea how he'd gotten there. He desperately pulled at the chains, but it was no use, they were enchanted to keep him in his place. A chill washed over him as the moments passed, goose bumps forming over his naked body. A small cry escaped his mouth as fear overtook him. Why was he here? How long until someone realized he was missing? Would Teddy come and rescue him? He would try, but success was doubtful. Teddy wasn't allowed in Malfoy Manor. In fact, Teddy wasn't allowed to see Scorpius at all. Draco Malfoy had made that very clear, but Scorpius didn't follow rules very easily. Being without Teddy was like not breathing, and the two had continued to date in secret anyway. But Teddy didn't even know where he was, let alone know how to get into the dungeons by himself.

No, Scorpius was very much alone right now. Alone and terrified.

He nearly screamed as he felt a large hand caress his face, not hearing the person approach him in the darkness. "Why do you cry, my son?" A very familiar voice asked. Scorpius turned his head as if to be able to look at his father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Daddy! Why am I here? What happened? I don't understand…" He choked on a small sob.

"Shh…it's okay." He soothed, kissing his son's cheek. Scorpius subconsciously leaned into the loving gesture.

"Can you let me out of here, please?"

The response was whispered against his ear, "No, Scorpius, I can't."

"What? Why not?! Please!" He begged, "I'm scared."

"There's only one thing to be scared of, Scorpius." He whispered and pressed small kisses along the younger Malfoy's cheek. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip.

"Daddy, what are you doing? Stop, please."

He stopped the kisses and took his hands off his heir, though Scorpius could still feel how close he was, his warm breath gliding over his skin like mist over grass at sunrise.

"Scorpius, love, I'd like to ask you a question. If you give me the correct answer, I'll let you go. If not…" He growled and Scorpius shook. He didn't want to know what would happen if he gave the wrong answer.

"W-what is it?"

"Two days ago, did I actually see you walking the streets of London with _Teddy Lupin?_" He spat out the name as if it were poison. Scorpius swallowed hard. He had, in fact, been with Teddy all day. It'd been their one year anniversary. His silence confirmed it and he cried out as his father's hand cracked against his cheek.

"You _were!_" He slapped him again before gripping his hair roughly. "You are _such_ a slut. I thought I told you never to see him?!"

"I—" He was frozen, wincing in pain and humiliation.

"Do you love him? Yeah? Do you love your filthy little boyfriend?"

"You—"

"Answer me!" Another loud slap rang through the dungeons.

"YES! I DO!" He screamed before a sob followed, his knees going weak. He would have collapsed if it weren't for his bonds.

Draco spun Scorpius around, the enchanted metal allowing him to do so. He shoved him against the wall hard enough that Scorpius knew he'd bruise. "You are _disgusting_. How could you let a man like that soil our perfect blood line?!" He didn't answer. "This can't continue. You have betrayed me, Scorpius Malfoy. You don't even deserve the name Malfoy. You need to pay for this."

"What are you going to do?" Each word was short, as if it took a lot of energy to say them.

"Punish you. Purify you."

"What?"

"_Fuck_ you. You like being a slut, so you should have no problem."

"No! Please!"

"Scorpius Hyperion! You disobeyed me!" He wasted no time in spanking his arse with enough force to leave an angry red hand print on his cheek. Scorpius screamed. A satisfied smile crossed Draco's features and he pulled the young blond's hips so he was bent over, his legs spread and his arse beautifully displayed before him. The hand came down again and again, brutally punishing the pale, sensitive skin. Scorpius' screams hit off the walls and they only excited Draco further, his pants tightening.

He stopped eventually to kiss along the heated cheeks tenderly. "I want you, Scorpius. I've always wanted you. I know you want me, too." His son was trembling underneath him, but when Draco looked, he could see his son's completely erect cock. He wrapped his fingers around it longingly and stroked a few times. The blond boy whimpered and moaned against his will. "You _do_ want me. You kinky little thing, you." Scorpius made no response, his knees shaking. When he pulled his hand away, he heard Scorpius' impatient hiss. Draco turned his son to face him again and kissed down his jaw and neck softly, murmuring to him.

"You know you want me. Forget about Lupin. You have your father. You want your father." His fingertips moved down his stomach and Scorpius subconsciously moved his hips forward, begging to be touched. His father didn't oblige. Not yet, anyway. A small kiss to the corner of the boy's mouth had him turning his head in search for more. Draco smirked again. "Say it. I hear you screaming inside." He stroked his hard cock once again and his Scorpius broke.

"Daddy, Daddy, please!"

"You know you need to be punished?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Punish me! Please!" Scorpius begged and leaned his head up for a kiss.

Draco crushed their lips together in a heated kiss that had the younger man whining against his mouth. One of his legs hooked around his father's hip and the older man growled again, grinding his hips against his son's. He broke away only when he had to, moving away from his gasping son to take off all of his clothing.

He grabbed Scorpius' face in his hands roughly and whispered to him. "I'm going to fuck you mercilessly, Scorpius. Do not ask me to stop, or I'll spank you again. You'll never want your pathetic little puppy dog ever again when we're done."

"Please…" He whispered and Draco kissed him again. Fireworks exploded in the back of his mind. His son had always been off limits. Unreachable. Now he was here and completely his. Scorpius didn't fully understand his feelings toward his father anymore, but he didn't care. He was turned on and he needed his father to finish the job. His skin was sore and tender, his lips bruised, but he ached with a desperate need.

Draco moved down his body, claiming him as his own with every kiss and bite and bruise he left behind. Scorpius' moans followed each one. The lips and teeth against his skin were almost too much to handle, and he had to concentrate to make sure he didn't lose himself too soon.

Scorpius' hands found the wall, pressing hard against it as he was bent over again. Draco's lubricated finger at his entrance made him plead. This time, he gave in, sliding it in slowly. Scorpius breathed through it, wincing again when his father finally added a second finger. Draco took his time preparing him, slapping his already sore arse a few more times for good measure.

"What do you want, my son?" He asked finally as he placed himself against his son's readied entrance.

"You, Daddy." He said, rocking his hips back against him. Draco leaned in to kiss his ear.

"And whose cock do you want most in this world?"

"_Yours_, Daddy." He screamed, all thoughts of his boyfriend forgotten.

"That's right." He said and slammed into his son without hesitation. Scorpius' yell rang in his ears and it only pushed him to continue. He grasped his son's hips and pulled him back toward him as he thrust into him, over and over.

Scorpius' muscles flexed as he held himself against the wall, the chains rattling from the movement. His teeth sank into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood before they parted, scarlet dropping onto the ground as he screamed again.

"Daddy, yes! _Please! More! More!"_ His world was exploding all around him, his body covered in sweat. Draco increased his pace and gritted his teeth.

"You're mine. Cum for me, my son." He ordered, reaching forward to thread his fingers in his hair. He pulled back roughly. His son winced and cried out, releasing onto his stomach and the floor. Draco moaned loudly, biting at his son's shoulder. He growled and rode out his climax, resting his body on top of his son's, breathing hard. His fingers pushed his son's hair back off his forehead and he kissed his cheek. Draco stood and unlocked Scorpius' chains. He groaned and collapsed into his father's arms. He sat on Draco's lap, his father sitting against the wall.

Reality hit Scorpius Malfoy like a slap in the face. What had just happened?! He'd never be able to face Teddy ever again. He pulled off his blindfold as tears slid down his cheeks. Draco held his son and wiped his tears away, rocking the boy in his arms.

"It's okay, Son. I forgive you, you're mine now." He murmured. Scorpius didn't respond, scared of what that meant. His face was tilted up to look at Draco. "I love you, my son. You're pure now. You always will be with me." He whispered and his son swallowed. His father looked expectantly at him and it took Scorpius a few moments to gather the strength to just whisper the words back.

"I love you, too, Daddy."


End file.
